I Hate This Date
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Sequel to Stupid Fairytales  After being forced on a date by Sikowitz Jade ends up there again only to run into Tori. Jori


**Sorry, but I don't own Victorious.**

_[Sequel to Stupid Fairytales] After being forced on a date by Sikowitz Jade ends up there again only to run into Tori. Jori_

**I Hate This Date**

Jade strolled into Nozu and glared at the people who mingled and talked with each other. _Idiots._ She shook her dark hair away from her face. There was determinedness to her step as she marched into the sushi bar, straight up to the place she sat at a couple days ago with a certain someone.

She gingerly touched the place where her crush had sat. _Tori Vega…_ Slipping into the seat Jade tapped the counter with her fingernails. After ordering food she turned to people watch.

"_Jade! Those guys from Nozu are here!" Tori gave me a panicked squeal as I met her eyes briefly. We turned back towards the two idiots who couldn't take a freaking hint even if we really had hit them in the face._

"_Tori, run!"_

_I didn't remember whether I had grabbed her hand or she had grabbed mine, but as we were racing along the hallways of the school, leading each other towards the exit I couldn't help but smirk. We ran past are lockers and were close to the door when we heard, "Hey! Wait!"_

_Tori glimpsed at me again and I pushed her to the side and pulled her into one of the school's closets. We waited to catch our breaths._

_A couple of minutes later when we figured we hadn't been found out Tori sighed and took off her wig. She gave out a little giggle._

"_This isn't funny Vega."_

_She smiled at me, "it kind of is, Jade. We were just chased through the school by some guys we both don't like and we worked together. It feels just like a movie where best friends get into high jinks and stuff like that."_

"_We are not best friends." I growled at her. Why did she have to make it sound like we were all buddies? Didn't she remember stealing my boyfriend?_

_I crossed my arms at Tori's sad face. I hated it when she tried to be cute just to get her way. I took off my wig and started fixing my hair as a way to ignore her. She went in between watching me and looking around the closet._

"_WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR!"_

_She jumped, "I-it's nothing, Jade. I was just thinking about how much fun it was going on that date with you and how great the play turned out because we were able to get along."_

_I scoffed at her, "getting along with you was all an act. And of course the play turned out alright, I was in it after all." I gave her a coy smile as she rolled her eyes at me. _

"_Don't be so conceited Jade."_

"_Don't be so threatened by my confidence Vega."_

_I opened the door and left her there in the closet, scared that if we had spent anymore time in there together I would have kissed her._

Jade groaned as a couple sang off key throughout an entire Usher song. She picked up her chopsticks and used them to mentally poke their heads off.

"What are you doing?"

The dark haired girl gasped as her chopsticks took off into the air. One landed in someone's soup across the counter and the other just fell to the floor beside her. She turned to stare at the long brown hair and browneyes of Tori. "Jesus, Vega, learn not to talk to a person while they're making a pin cushion out of people who can't sing."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Alright I won't interrupt you when you poke holes in random people, but only if you tell me what you're doing here alone."

"That's not going to happen."

"Come on! Please."

Jade glared at her. "No!"

Tori propped elbow up on the table to rest her head in her hand. Jade counted to ten while hoping she wouldn't have to have an actual conversation with this girl. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Beck?" A stab of pain went through Jade's gut. "We broke up." The pain turned into a smirk.

"He couldn't take all your idol worship, your fake cheeriness, your desperate attempts to take my place?"

"No, Jade. He couldn't take the fact that I apparently have a crush on you."

"What?"

Tori's gaze strayed from Jade towards the countertop. "That's what he believes anyway."

Curiosity burned through the dark haired girl, but soon after that she felt disbelief, insecurity, and the feeling that she was getting made fun of; all the mess of her usual reactions to anyone having a positive reaction to her. Didn't they see her? They weren't supposed to _like_ her.

"Well then go and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure he'll let it slide."

The desperate pleading in Tori's eyes made Jade uncomfortable. What was wrong with this girl to come up to her and ruin her perfect night of fantasizing? "I'm leaving."

"Wait, Jade!"

Jade pushed through the crowd. Hurrying towards her car she figured that Tori would give up if she didn't acknowledge the other girl. Taking out her keys and unlocking her car she put her hand on the handle only to have it be swatted away by Tori's whole body. "Just hear me out!"

"No. This is a waste of time and I want to go home." Jade retorted. She pushed her crush out of the way and opened the door. Tori ran to the other side, to sit in the passenger seat. "Get out of my car."

"I thought he was being ridiculous at first. I mean we can barely stand each other, let alone be attracted to each other, but when Beck pointed out everything that bothered him about us interacting with each other I started to realize what I was trying really hard to ignore."

"I don't want to hear this. Get out of my car!"

Tori's eyes turned to look at the dashboard instead of Jade's face. "He said that every time you walked across the room I would watch you. That every time you made a cruel joke, even at my expense that I would smile. He said that anytime when we're near each other that I play with a piece of my hair and that I'm always leaning towards you…"

Jade made a fist and punched the horn. The sound was loud and obnoxious and completely cut off Tori's rambling. _How could Beck have known I liked her? I don't even have to question how easy it was for him to manipulate her into liking me back… she's so stupid after all…_

"Jade?" Tori's tone was questioning and hesitant. Jade could see the other girl reach over towards her through the corner of her eye.

"How did he know I liked you Tori?"

"He? Do you mean Beck? Wait… you like me?" The dark haired girl watched as her crush's hand hovered over her own. "Beck never said anything about you having feelings for me. He thought that I had a one-sided crush and that I should get over it and then come back to him or something like that."

Jade moved her hand away. "Get out of my car Tori."

"But Jade…" Tori reached for her again and Jade closed her eyes as she felt that hand gently touch her knee. One moment… Two…

The pressure eased as Jade heard the car door open and close, leaving her completely alone. She opened her eyes and turned on her car to drive home. _What was I thinking admitting something stupid like that? I don't like her. I hate her!_

Jade sighed as eased the car into traffic. So many things were going through her head and she hated thinking about every one of them. She opened up her phone to call Cat but ended up fumbling with the keys and opening the calendar.

"_Do you want to enter anything on this date?"_

"I hate this date!" She threw the phone so it slammed onto the passenger side door. _What am I going to do now?_

**Notes:  
><strong>I know this is a little weird. I had a bunch of inspiration after I listened to Take a Hint, but then didn't know how to end it. I'm not sure this is any good but there is once again another opening for a third sequel/oneshot. Please be kind and Review.

Also I know phones don't ask if you 'want to enter anything on this date' but I thought I might do it like this for some random reason... At least I don't believe they do… Mine doesn't. But I thought it was kind of amusing.


End file.
